Beneath the Velvet Sky
by Hades'Queen
Summary: PG just to be safe. Please READ! Severus feels something for Sinistra for years, what happens when he finally makes a move? SnapeSinistra. PLEASE R R


Disclamaire: Severus Snape, Sinistra and any other character you know about are clearly not mine. I'm merely borrowing them.  
  
A/N: This is the first thing I have ever written of Snape/Sinistra so please don't be too hard on me. So I'm taking a tiny break from 'And her name was Cynthia' because people haven't cotinued to Review and because I hit somewhat of a writers block on it. Anywho please Review! And please don't say anything about the spelling and grammar. I don't have spell check and therefore I have to edit it myself.  
  
Summary: Severus has always felt something for Sinistra, but has never told her of his feelings. Will he ever make a move or will she have to be the one to get things started? Snape/Sinistra.  
  
Beneath the Velvet Sky  
  
"Goodmorning Severus," Sinistra said as she sat next to him in a buisness like tone. Sinistra's black hair was currently held in a tight bun. She was wearing navy blue robes. Sinistra had always been an aloof person and usually kept to the Astronomy tower. She was rarely, if ever, seen roaming about the school. And as far as he could remember she never actually ate breakfast or lunch. It was quite strange to see her about so early in the morning. She was a fairly young teacher, a couple of years younger than him and she was good looking. Well that is if she would ever take her spectacles off and let her hair loose.  
  
"Goodmorning Soriah," he responded. It was a saturday morning and the middle of November. Today there was a Quidditch game of Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. "I'm assuming you won't be attending todays game," he said conversationally. Sinistra was the Head of Ravenclaw, but she never really attended any of the Quidditch games. His relationship with Sinistra was quite different from his relationship with Minerva. With Minerva there was a house rivalry in which they would discuss and even bet on quidditch games. As for Sinistra, she was quite a distant person and didn't care much for such things.  
  
"Well actually that's the reason I left the astronomy tower. I will be atending this afternoons game," she responded. He raised his right brow as she turned to look at him. "Well Steven Rockwell requested that I come to watch him play. Apparently he would like to have my support." Once again Severus recieved the responce with another raised brow. "Despite what you might think Severus, I do have a close relationship with the Ravenclaws. Perhaps not with the sudents of other houses, but I do try with the ones from my house. I'm not as aloof as people think I am."  
  
They both fell silent and began to eat their breakfast. Severus thought about the little bit of information he had just found out about his colleague. He didn't know that she got along with the students of her house. That had to mean that she wasn't completely an ainti-social. He wondered what it was like to see her one on one with one of her students. From what he knew she hardly ever awarded or took points from houses. She was a fair teacher and made her class neither easy nor impossible to pass. She didn't give much homework and he had never head anyone complain. She was the type of teacher that students really didn't think about. Students niether spent time trying to get her attention or spent time coplaining about how much they loathed her.  
  
They soon both got up and made their way to the quidditch field. She sat down next to him in the faculty stands, which, he didn't mind. He looked around and could see all of the stands begining to fill up. He could see the Ravenclaw stands filled with people. He could also see Slytherin stands beginginto get filled. All of them waving Slytherin pendants in the air. At that moment he saw a young girl walking towards them. She was wearing a cloak with the Ravenclaw crest on it. The girl was a first year, shy girl, by the name of Sylvia Sherwood. She was a very bright girl, but never talked. She had long, auburn, curly hair and bright honey eyes.  
  
"Professor Sinistra," she said and both teachers turned to her. This was the first time that year that he had ever heard the small girl speak. Her voice was light and soft. Somewhat of a sing-song voice. "Would you mind checking my Astronomy homework. I'm not quite sure I did it right," the girl said in her light, low, sing-song voice.  
  
"Of course," Sinistra responded. The little girl smiled at her head of house and took a seat next to her. She pulled out her chart and handed it to her teacher. Sinistra looked down on the chart and after a couple minutes of inspection she turned back to girl. "For the most part you did it correctly, but there is one small, star out of place. Do you think you could spot it?" Sinistra said handing the chart back. The girl took the chart in her hand and looked down at it. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she looked down at it. Clearly she was trying to remember the positions of the stars and trying to remember which one was out of place.  
  
She than gave Sinistra the chart and pointed at one of the stars on it. Sinistra noded and the girl took back the chart. "Thank you, Professor Sinistra," she said as she stood up with a smile on her face.  
  
"It was nothing Sylvia," she responded. "Are you not staying for the Ravenclaw game?" Sinistra asked. Sylvia turned around to look at the quidditch field and could see that the students had already come out and where standing below.  
  
"Afriad not," she responded politely when she was once again looking at her professor. "I don't very much enjoy quidditch." Sinistra merely noded. "I'll see you around Professor," she said and she walked away from the teachers.  
  
"Do you help all students like that or just the one's from your own house?" Severus asked with a raised brow. Sinistra turned her attention to him.  
  
"I help all those who have the courage to ask for help. Of course many students would perfer to struggle through the material than to ask for help," she said. "Ms. Granger is the only student that isn't in Ravenclaw that has ever bothered to ask for help." The rest of the game was spent in silence as they both looked on and watched the game. Ravenclaw beat Slytherin by twenty-points.  
  
Later on that night Severus was walking around when he ran into professor Dumbledore in the hallway. "Severus, dear boy," Dumbledore said making his way over to him. Severus stopped and turned to look at the Headmaster. Soon the Headmaster stood before him.  
  
"Yes Headmaster?" he said as he looked at the old man. Professor Dumbledore had a strange twikle in his eye that made Severus wonder what the Headmaster was up to.  
  
"I would like you to please head up to the Astronomy tower to check if any students are there," he said. Severus stared at the Headmaster and wondered why he was asking him this.  
  
"Isn't Sinistra usually up there?" he asked he Headmaster.  
  
"Sinistra comented that she would be in Ravelclaw tower tonight. Apparently the Ravenclaws will be throwing some sort of celebration party and she was asked to attend. Therefore the astronomy tower will be 'open for business'," Dumbledore said the twinkle still gleaming in his eyes. Severus merely noded in resignation. There was no point in arguing. It wouldn't be all that bad to head over to the Astronomy tower, even if it was all the way up and across the school. "Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said before turning away and walking down the hall.  
  
He than proceeded to make his way around the castle, toward the astronomy tower. Soon he found himself going up the steps to the astronomy tower. When he entered the room he looked around. The astronomy tower was empty. The only thing in the entire room was the enchanted ceiling which resembled the night sky. It was really more like a photograph of last nights stars. Last night was perfect for star gazing, or so Sinistra had comented to him during dinner. Tonight was much to cloudy to actually be able to see any of the stars.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling and knew why Sinistra loved spending all her time up here. It was lovely, yet he could not help but think how she could not get tired of looking at the same thing day in and day out. He didn't quite understand what she found so damn fascinating about lots of dots in the sky.  
  
At that moment the door opened and he turned to see who walked in. The figure froze at the sight of him in the room. He could not quite make put the person standing in the room. He could only see long, wavy dark hair and he could see that the person was wearing glasses. He could tell by their silhouette that it was a woman. The person stepped closer to see who it was. "Severus?" she asked uncertainly. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He than recognized the voice of Soriah Sinistra. She stepped into the dim blue lighting of the room and he was finally able to see her.  
  
He glases where sliding down her nose and her hair was framing her face. She was now wearing a navy blue dress. The dress hugged her upper curves and seemed to become loose from the waist down. It was a rather simple dress, but made her look lovely. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come. He said that you would be to preocupied with your house to be here and therefore the students would be able to sneak in here," he responded. "Which brings me to wonder why you're here."  
  
"Well the students did want me to be there a while and I was. Now I came here. I decided that they would have more fun without a teacher baby sitting them," she responded with a shrug.  
  
"You trust them alone?" he asked.  
  
"They are all generally good kids," she said. "Of course I trust them." She than pushed her glases up to the bridge of her nose. This made him curious about something.  
  
"Soriah can you see without your glases?" he asked her.  
  
"Well yes I can, but usually I prefer wear them. Why do you ask?" she responded.  
  
"Well it's just that it seems that your glasses are always sliding down your nose," he responded. She merely noded in response. She took off her glases and set them on her desk.  
  
"Better?" she asked. He noded in response. In his personal oppinion she was beautiful with or without her glases, but it was nice to see her with them off for a change. She sat on her desk and stared at him. He walked over and took a seat on the desk next to her.  
  
"Why do you like to come up here?" he asked her as he looked at the cieling.  
  
"I love gazing at the stars," she responded.  
  
"Why?" he asked. She turned to look at him and he turned to meet her gaze.  
  
"The stars are not only beautiful, they tell us about ourselves. For throusands of years people have looked up at the stars and have looked into their souls. The stars can tell us so much about what is to come and what has come to past," she said. He looked at her and found a new appreciation for her. She had a sort of devotion and love for astronomy as he did potions. "What's your Star Sign Severus?"  
  
He was momentarily thrown off by the question, but soon snapped out of it. "I'm a capricorn," he responded. She merely noded.  
  
"Okay from that I know alot about you. Like negative things about you are your egotistical, unforgiving and your a status seeker," she said in which he glared at her. She smiled and shook her head. "But it also tells me that you have excelent organizing skill, your respectful and your realistic."  
  
"What of you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a Taurus. I'm conservative, dependable, calm and loving. Bad things about me is that I'm stubborn and vengeful," she responded with a small shrug. She than paused and thought for a while. He stared at her while she was silent and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just remembered something," she responded snapping out of it and turning to look at him. He merely noded and turned to look back at the cieling. She turned to look up at the cieling. She soon felt his hand grabbing her chin and turning it so that she was facing him. She looked into his eyes and was wondering what he was doing. When she saw his eyes turn to look at her lips, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. He moved in and placed a small kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and soon felt his mouth begin to move very slowly against hers. When he pulled away she looked into his eyes wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Sorry about that, I've just wanted to do that for so long and since I have you here I took advantage of the oppurtunity. I'm sorry," he apologized. He got off the desk and turned away from her. He didn't notice that she was smiling. He soon felt a small hand wrap around his wrist in a gentle grasp. He turned around to see Soriah standing behind him.  
  
"Severus please don't apologize, it was nice," she said as she looked at him. She looked down at her feet a pink tint was growing across her pale features. "I really like you Severus," she said looking back up at him. "I've liked you for quite sometime now, but I didn't think that you felt the same towards me."  
  
"I feel very stongly for you and I have for quite sometime. I just have not found the courage to tell you so until now," he said as she stepped closer to him. He looked down at her and he could see a stray strand of hair on her face. He reached down and pushed the silky lock of black hair behind her ear. He allowed his hand to rest there and carress her soft cheek. She smiled and seemed to lean into the touch. He placed his arms around her slender waist and pulled her into a hug. He bent down and placed another kiss on her lips. He soon felt her slim arms around his neck.  
  
He soon slipped his tongue in her mouth, which caused her to moan. This was the first time he had kissed anyone in years and he was happy that he was not completely rusty at it. And indeed this was the first time he ever felt this strongly for anyone. He knew that he had never felt this for anyone else. He knew that she was the first to make this a truly sensational feeling. Unconciously one of his hands had moved from her waist to her hip and down the side of her thigh. Soriah than pulled away.  
  
"Severus," she said turning pink. He looked down and realized that his hands was on her thigh and he removed it.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Perhaps there are more appropriate places where we could continue this Severus. Perhaps my quarters?" she said with a mischevious smile. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"So much for bieng conservative," he said huskily into her ear. She playfully swated him and they made their way to her quarters together. Rushing down the stairs, down the hall, into her quarters and into the bed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
